Only If Eyes Could Tell
by Kayneko
Summary: When Inuyasha is sleeping outside he notices a miko near by. She knows his name, she knows his life, and she can read minds. Everyone thinks she's perfect, except Kagome. But why?
1. The Traveling Miko

Only If Eyes Could Tell  
  
Disclaimer: I own InuYasha. There. Have it? *Notices an angry Rumiko Takashi on the   
  
other end of the comp.* Oh..what I meant was..*bows* The most wonderfull and forgiving   
  
Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha! Did I mention she was F-O-R-G-I-V-I-N-G? Does anyone   
  
actualy read this?  
  
-----  
  
A/n: This is one of my first fics..*glares* I see you walking away over there! YOU GET BACK HERE! Its not..*sniff* that..*sniff* bbbaaaaddd!!! *Teary eyes* *Runs out room crying* WAHHH!!  
  
And on to the story!  
  
-----  
  
Only If Eyes Could Tell  
  
Chapter one:   
  
Confrontation.  
  
It was night outside the fuedal age of Japan. Everyone was asleep exept for a few people.   
  
Those people consist of: InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Kaede, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara.  
  
"AUGGHH! I'M TIRED OF YOUR COMPLAINING INUYASHA! If you don't like the way I sleep, then go sleep outside for all I care!!" Kagome screamed. She apparently was tired, and it seemed a certain 'Dog-Demon' was keeping her awake.  
  
"InuYasha, Stop keeping Kagome up! I'm tired..were all tired! It is probably half the night already.. " said a sleepy fox demon cub, trying to fall asleep.  
  
"FINE! YOU ALL DON'T WANT ME HERE I WILL SLEEP OUTSIDE!" With that InuYasha walked out the hut and positioned himself in a nearby tree.  
  
Back in the hut everyone set there heads down and fell asleep... exept InuYasha got Kagome so worked up she couldn't go back to sleep so she just sat there and thought for a while.  
  
'Why does he have to be so persistent? Okay.. So mabey I do snore alittle, but it's not my fault!I mean.. well.. I guess it would be sorta annoying if I had those dog-ears... What am I saying?! Taking his side now?! No way! It's not my fault at all! He just wants to complain about every little thing.. Yea.. It wasn't my fault..' She thought as she drifted asleep.  
  
---  
  
'That stupid girl! Why does she have to be so persistent?! Okay.. So mabey I do get alittle angry over nothing..but its not my fault! It these damn ears! What am I saying? Taking her side now?! No way! It's not mine or my ears fault! She just gets ticked at every little comment I say.. What was I thinking? Of course it not my fault!' Thought InuYasha as he laid his back against the tree.   
  
He stayed up for a couple of hours until he just got plain bored of thinking to himself. He wasn't tired or anything, he just didn't have anythng else to tell himself..  
  
Something about that area smelt sorta weird.. And InuYasha picked up on it right away.. He sniffed the air. Nope, it didn't seem like a youkai.. more of a.. a miko.. I mean naturaly mikos' don't have a scent.. but it was the herbs she was carrying.   
  
"Hello.. InuYasha" A voice called from the bushes. It was a soft voice, but not too soft. She made sure to put a big break between the 'Hello' and the 'InuYasha'. "I see your sleeping outside tonight, like a mut no one cares for, am I right?"  
  
InuYasha looked puzzled.. How did she know his name.. and.. Was it him or did she reconise him as a dog-demon?   
  
"Who are you, and what bussiness do you have here?" asked InuYasha.   
  
"Oh, pardon me, I forgot to introduce myself.. " The girl no older then Kagome said, pausing. She had raven hair that came to her shoulders and deep brown eyes that looked cruel enough to kill a youkai if she looked straight at him in the eyes. "My name is Aiko (Ah-ee-koh) , a traveling miko, I go around and help villages in need of assistance"  
  
"So your just passing by?" He asked looking her over making sure there were no sign of youkai on her.  
  
"Hai.. you are correct" The miko known as Aiko agreed with him.   
  
"So I presume you live in that hut, do you not?" asked Aiko taking a seat on a stump beside the tree.  
  
"Yes.. Your point?"   
  
"Well, why aren't you inside inu-youkai?"   
  
"None of your bussiness.. "  
  
"Why are you not inside?" She repeated.  
  
"I'm sorry.. Did you not here what I just said? IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS!" He also repeated.  
  
Aiko stood up and placed two fingers on his arm. Her fingers and his arm began to glow, and then faded away.  
  
"Ah, I see.. love interest.. hard to love, easy to battle as they say"   
  
"DON'T EVER PULL THAT ON ME AGAIN! YOU HERE?!" He yelled almost falling out the tree.  
  
"Go away.. Iv'e had enough experience with miko's.. " He said abit quieter.  
  
"Let me see then.." was her answere as she walked over to him.   
  
"Hold it now! Back away from me!" The 'powerful' dog-demon yelled as he fell out the tree.  
  
Aiko gave an inoccent smile and giggled. "I was just kidding, InuYasha"   
  
"Yea well stay out of my thoughts..And by the way.. I'm going to get some sleep so I suggest you 1) Leave 2) go to sleep here 3) leave or 4) Leave.."  
  
"I suggest you pick 1, 3, and 4" added the hanyou.  
  
"I'll pick.. hmm.. number two" She laid down and looked up at InuYasha. 'He is pretty cute.. but that's not what I'm here for..'  
  
He rolled his eyes and then closed them.   
  
In no time at all the two of them were sleeping peacefully.  
  
---  
  
TBC...  
  
---  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/n:   
  
Short chappy..I'll make up for it in future chappys!  
  
Okay..that wasn't THAT bad now was it? Okay..Please review! It will get much beter if you review I promise! Coz reviews help me have more will to make another chapter..  
  
BTW...  
  
If you haven't noticed, when Aiko was thinking 'He is pretty cute.. but thats not what I'm here for..' She didn't mean she was going to help Kaede out or anything. She has a plan.. An evil one.. Is she connected to Naraku? Mabey Fluffy?   
  
Or is she just an evil miko working solo?  
  
I can tell you that she's out to get InuYasha.. And someone else but I'm not telling you who..  
  
Is she out to get Kagome? Mabey Sango? Or does she want Shippou or Miroku?  
  
Review and wait for the next Chappy to find out!  
  
-Kaye 


	2. Perfect Plan

Only If Eyes Could Tell  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha *In a trans* ((However you spell it))  
  
---  
  
A/N: It's sad..I got only one review. But it was a nice one so thankies Silvy!  
  
---  
  
Only If Eyes Could Tell  
  
Chapter two:  
  
Perfect Plan  
  
Kagome woke up and smelled the air. That was one of her favorate things about the Fuedal Era, the fresh smell. Un-poluted air.   
  
She walked outside making sure not to wake any of her friends. The sun was just coming out and it made a wonderfull orange-ish red-ish color on the horizon.  
  
Kagome stretched and walked over to Inuyasha not noticing Aiko on the ground.  
  
"Oi! Inuyasha! Wake up!" she yelled a few feet from the tree.  
  
Inuyasha opened on eye and saw Kagome then opened the other.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"I was just wondering how you wer-" She looked at the miko. "Who is she?" She pointed at Aiko.  
  
"Some traveling miko.. She wouldn't leave.. I told her to leave but she just laid down and fell asleep.. "  
  
"hmm... " She walked over to Aiko and poked at her.   
  
Poke. Poke.  
  
Poke. Poke. Poke.  
  
"mm.." Aiko opened her eyes halfway and noticed Kagome. "Wh-who are you..?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"That's what I want to know... I'm Higurashi Kagome" Kagome replied getting up.  
  
Aiko sat up and wiped her eyes. "I'm Aiko. A traveling miko who helps villages in need of assistance."  
  
"Ok well... wanna come back to the hut and get some food?"   
  
"Sure, Arigatou" She put on the best fake smile she could. 'Perfect. I can stay here for a while and get what I need"  
  
"Ok well come on"  
  
---  
  
"Thanks for the food, but I must get going now.." said Aiko standing up.  
  
Kagome was getting a feeling that Aiko was being aliitle bit fake in her personality, but was going to be generous anyway.  
  
"Um.. Aiko? Why don't you stay here a while.. You don't need to go NOW do you?" Kagome asked politly.  
  
"You would really let me stay with you all? That would be great." She replied. 'Perfect. PERFECT'  
  
"Yea fine."  
  
"It is fine with everyone? really?"   
  
"Yes" said the group of four excluding Kirara who just meowed.  
  
"Whatever" replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Arigatou Gozaimasu"  
  
---  
  
It was getting dark and Aiko had been a big help though out the day.  
  
She helped out Kaede with some herbs.  
  
She played with Shippou and Kirara.  
  
She helped Sango out with her Haikotsu (sp) practice.  
  
She slaped Miroku (You know the reason!).  
  
She helped Kagome with her History Of Japan Report, knwoing she was from the future already,  
  
And in her spare time she talked with Inuyasha.  
  
"So.. Your on a quest to find a sacred jewel? All because Kagome shattered it on her 15th birthday?" Aiko asked Inuyasha from below the tree he was perched in.  
  
"Yea.. that's bassically it.. I already told you about Sesshoumaru and Naraku and everyone.. You are really nossy.." He replied, a softness to his voice.  
  
"Well I would figure it out any way.. I could just read your mind.. "  
  
"INUYASHA!!" Kagome yelled from the hut.  
  
"YEA?!"   
  
"COME HERE!!"   
  
"OKAY!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped down and walked over to Kagome.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Why have you been spending so much time with her? How can you? She's nice and all but she seems so fake.." said Kagome.  
  
"What do you mean.. Are you getting jealous? She's nice and I'm bored.. We don't start our search untill three more days.."  
  
"Yea well.. it's just.. well.. oh nevermind.. I'll be inside.."   
  
"Ok.."  
  
--  
  
'All I have to do is win over his feelings and take his soul to add to my collection..When I finaly win his affections that is when the spell comes in handy.. Just a soul as powerfull as his.. It will deffinatly call forth the dragon and I will be unstoppable and all powerfull. Stronger than any Youkai or Hanyou and way more powerfull than a mear Ningen.. Just wait alittle longer my precious Wind Dragon.. Your master will break the binding curse on you and you will be free again.. and free to grant my wishes!'  
  
  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
--  
  
TBC..  
  
--  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.-----  
  
A/n:   
  
Well now that you know Aiko's plans.. are you going to keep reading? Ne? Well... um.. I'm tired.. so good night!  
  
------- 


	3. Smart Kagome, Plans Revealed!

Only If Eyes Could Tell  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me sadly!!!! It's so sad...!!! But Aiko and any of my made-ups do! Hehe!  
  
---  
  
A/N: Wowies!! I got reviews!! I never got reviews before! well I did get some, but sadly three is the most! Please review with IDEAS or I can't keep writing..I don't have this story planned out in my head so I can change the direction in a heartbeat! really! I COULD if I wanted to just easily change Aiko from liking Inu-Inu-chan and make her like Miroku! SOOOOO PPLEEEEAAASSSEEE REEEVVVVIIIIEEEWWW!!  
  
---  
  
Only If Eyes Could Tell  
  
Chapter two:  
  
Smart Kagome, plans revealed!  
  
The morning sun shone brightly, waking up many people and telling them they need to get to work or make breakfast..But some people were up for no reason at all. Some raven haired, brown eyed people dressed in pale blue miko clothes were up and ready to start the new day. But some raven haired, brown eyed, people dressed in pale miko clothes were thinking evil thoughts as they sat on 'Inuyasha's' tree.  
  
Kagome, used to normaly waing up at 6:30 AM due to school, opened her eyes and decieded to wake up and take a walk. The teenaged school-girl sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. No trace of Aiko. That was good. She had been stealing all of her jobs and stealing her freinds too much. Mabey she deceided to go to some distant village or something? Or mabey she was just outside..  
  
She walked outside and stretched her arms out and yawned. Nothing beat waking up to fresh, non-polluted air in the mornings. She looked over to 'Inuyasha's' tree and noticed something different. There was someone in it! Geesh, did she have to be outside too?  
  
"Good mor-" She watched Aiko carefully. Strange, Aiko hadn't noticed Kagome's aura.. yet.. She could use this to her advantage.   
  
Aiko was humming some strange tune that went alittle like this.."  
  
Bad things, good things will unite..  
  
Once the bright birds will take flight..  
  
And all of this will be despite..  
  
Tamatashi, the wind dragon..  
  
.Kaze Ryu.. "  
  
Kagome listened as she sung on.. something about souls and reviving the Tamatashi... Then something about gathering souls..  
  
The tune went like this:  
  
"Must gather-gather-gather souls,  
  
Must win love it is my role,  
  
Once I have love I may control,  
  
Everything! Tamatashi knows!  
  
...Life grants.."  
  
She was singing pretty good too.. If it wasn't so cruel you could mistake it for a luluby..  
  
Kagome snapped. 'I knew she was after something!'  
  
"May I be of assistance, Kagome?" Aiko asked flustered, hoping Kagome didn't here her song.  
  
"Yes.. you could be!  
  
I just found out your secret!  
  
I will tell and you'll regret!  
  
Once I tell I'll be back in control,  
  
Ha! I'll tell Inuyasha!  
  
...same guy.."  
  
Aiko jumped.  
  
"Damn it! GGRR. You tell a soul and you die. No joke! Plus, they will not believe you. I have Inuyasha rapped around my little finger, after our talk last night..."  
  
---Flash Back----  
  
"You are a nice guy, Inuyasha, you know that?" Aiko told Inuyasha as she placed her head on his shoulders.  
  
"You think so.. most people hate me because of who I am.."  
  
"No..I like you..you are nice"  
  
"Thanks, I like you too.. Your alot easier to talk to than Kikyou or Kagome. Kagome yells too much and 'sits' me, and Kikyou.. well she just is an evil-pure type.. it's really confusing. But you- you are simple.. and almost perfect.."   
  
"Thanks, Inuyasha"  
  
---End Flash Back----  
  
"All he has to do is say those three words.. and his soul will reserect my dragon. And you know what? Once I reserect Tamatashi I will make you my slave! And Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kaede, Kirara, and even Inuyasha!"  
  
"Your an evil person.. You know that.. Trying to steal someone's heart for power.. That seems like something Naraku would do!"  
  
"Oh.. Naraku.. Pittifull Hanyou.."  
  
"So you know him?"  
  
" I practically grew up with him! He always thought he was beter than me at everything.. Ha! That did not last! I burnt Onigumo down to earth!"  
  
"So your the one who started the fire..?"  
  
"Yes.. But why am I telling this to you? I'm going to go to Inuyasha.."  
  
Aiko jumped down from the tree waved bye to her without looking back.   
  
'I have to stop her! She can't take MY Inuyasha!! Hold on.. 'My' Inuyasha? What am I saying.. ? But still.... ' Kagome followed her in the hut and decieded to stay quiet about this.. until dark.. once Aiko falls asleep she will drag Inuyasha out of the hut and explain this to him. He will understand, right?  
  
They both sat down on the floor of the floor of the hut. Aiko keeping an eye on Inuyasha, Kagome keeping an eye on Aiko, and everyone watching them both.  
  
-------  
  
Night came quickly on that day, making it quicker to warn a certain hanyou. 'Why is Inuyasha giving in to her so easily... He didn't give in that quickly to me or Kikyou! Does he seriously like her? Then he deserves to be used by her... ?' That was all the questions rolling threw Kagome's mind that night as she waited for everyone to fall asleep. 'No, I can't let her use him.. If not for Inuyasha's sake.. For all of Japans sake.. or for all of the earths sake!'  
  
Aiko was straightening up the hut abit, and laying out the blankets. She was perfect. On the outside.. If anyone besides Kagome knew what she thought.. well the w ouldn't be calling her wonderfull and great, they would be calling her vile and poor.  
  
Kagome continued glaring at Aiko. Miroku noticed this and walked over to her. "Lady Kagome, is something bothering you?"   
  
'Is there something wrong with me?! IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME!?? Inuyasha is about to get his soul stolen and it's going to be used to call forth an evil dragon fr an evil girl called AIKO! What do you think?'  
  
Kagome thought for a moment, "No, nothing's wrong Miroku.. "   
  
Was that the biggest lie she had ever told in her life?! Nothing is wrong!  
  
Kagome was keeping her eyes fixed on Aiko, making sure she didn't walk outside. Inuyasha was out there and if.. If he says those three words to him.. then.. then his soul will be taken right out of his body!  
  
"I have to go get some herbs from outside! I will be back in a little bit.." Aiko said and walked outside.  
  
Kagome glared at Aiko and followed her outside before ge tting stopped by Sango.  
  
"Kagome..?" asked Sango with Shippou in her hands.  
  
"Yes, Sango?" She asked back to Sango.  
  
"What is your problem?!" Miroku asked from behind Sango.  
  
"Yea, why are you acting so strange, Kagome-chan"  
  
"Meow"  
  
"I-I it's nothing.. really.. " Kagome lied.. again.  
  
"Sure there is.. You have been monitoring Aiko ALL day" said Sango.  
  
"Have not.."  
  
"Lady Kagome, if watching and following someone without a break for over 15 hours isn't monitoring someone.. what is?"  
  
"Pardon? I have not!.. well okay.. mabey I have.. "  
  
"See.." Sango told Kagome.  
  
"Well.. Aiko isn't as she appears and wants Inuyasha to love her so she can bring a dragon back to life and rule Japan, or the world or whatever.. "  
  
The was a moment of silence.  
  
"I didn't know you were this jealous.. " said Miroku with a sigh.  
  
"I'M NOT JEALOUS! I'M WORRIED ABOUT INU-I MEAN JAPAN AND THE WORLD!"  
  
"Yea.. sure... but don't you think your taking this alittle far?" asked Sango again.  
  
Kagome made a 'tsk' slash 'hiissss' slash 'sss' sound than said, "Fine if you don't believe me I don't care, but I thought my TRUE friends would believe me. Oh. I forgot.. My true friends and in my time!"  
  
She walked out of the hut without a word and watched Aiko with Inuyasha. She did have herbs in her hands and was standing up but she had real passion in her eyes. Gees. If she were in Kagome's time she could easily be an actress.  
  
Aiko eyed Kagome and said something to Inuyasha and walked back over to the hut, as she passed Kagome she whispered, "Like I said.. Tell him.. And die.. "  
  
Kagome shivered then glared.   
  
She walked over to Inuyasha and looked at him.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you about Aiko.. "  
  
He blinked.   
  
"Okay.. what is it?"  
  
"I can't tell you.. it's just.. do you REALLY like her more than me?..More than KIKYOU?!"   
  
There was a slilence.  
  
"Of course not.. but.. "  
  
"But what?" asked Kagome. 'Oh great.. here it comes.. '  
  
"She is a really nice person.. and I really like her... "  
  
"Ok.. it's your OWN fate.. See if I care.. "  
  
Kagome walked back inside and about cried from both anger and jealousy.. But she didn't.. and every then noticed something was wrong...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
--  
  
TBC..  
  
--  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-----  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Was it beter than the others Chappies?..I really enjoyed this one.. expecaily making the Rhymes for Aiko's song..  
  
Well review please!!  
  
ps: Thank you everyone who reviewed!  
  
---- 


End file.
